Stories are in Musics : Avengers
by Mademoiselle Nobody
Summary: Comment vivre sans musique ? Je ne peux pas. Mais être inspirée par la musique ? Je peux. Voilà ce que ça donne. Recueil de Song-Fics, Multi-Paring, Slash et Hétéro.


Titre : Mr Hyde

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : T

Résumé : Le sérum ne rend pas Steve insensible à l'alcool, c'est ce qu'il va démontrer de manière...inattendue de sa part. Surtout pour Pepper. Song-fic. Steve/Pepper.

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. La chanson est aux BB Brunes. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Pour être honnête, je n'avait pas l'intention de poster aujourd'hui, mais je viens de voir la BO d'Avengers 2 et elle DECHIRE SA RACE ! Si vous l'avez vu, j'en parlerai à la fin et on pourra en parler ensemble si vous le voulez et si vous ne l'avez pas vu... Ben allez la voir, c'est plus important que mes histoires débiles ! (Heu, mais vous revenez ensuite, hein ? * yeux de Chat Potté *) Ah, oui et pour tout les reviewers d'Atchoum ! et ceux qui l'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris : Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime ! Merci.

Préambule : Bon, voici mon " recueil de song-fics ", parce que j'écoute énormément de musique (d'un peu tout les styles) et que j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'imaginer systématiquement quelle histoire je pourrai en tirer. Stories are in Musics sera probablement disponibles sur plusieurs univers différents d'ailleurs (j'ai un projet pour Harry Potter), donc il y aura plusieurs fics avec le même titre + nom d'univers. Je la met en Complet car tout les chapitres seront entièrement indépendants les uns des autres.

On attribuait beaucoup de caractéristiques au super-sérum, dont certaines totalement fausses. Parmi celles-ci, le fait qu'il rendrait insensible à l'alcool. Ce n'était qu'une légende. Une légende tenace. Steve Rogers était toujours aussi sensible à l'alcool que n'importe qui.

Enfin, que n'importe qui... Pas exactement. Steve sous l'influence de l'alcool était... différent.

Comme s'en apercevait Pepper à l'instant.

_Poum chak c'est moi sous une fumée opaque, _

_Avouez que je vous ai bien eu._

" Tiens, tiens... Pepper que fait-tu toute seule ? "

Assise seule en train de lire dans le salon de la Tour, éclairée seulement par une lampe, Pepper fit un bond de trois mètres, son livre volant pour atterrir sur le sol. Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, Steve la dévisageait, un sourcil levé. Clairement moqueur.

" Eh bien, t'aurai-je surpris, Pepper ? "

Visiblement, Steve était bizarre. Ne serai-ce que parce qu'il l'avait appelé Pepper et pas Miss Potts. Sans savoir pourquoi, Pepper rougit.

_Que vois-je, madame, vous rendrais-je écarlate, _

_Est-ce ce revolver, ou ma simple venue ? _

_Votre mine est bien claire, auriez-vous un peu bu ?_

" Oh, Pepper qui rougit ! C'est adorable, ma chère... " fit Steve, tout en avançant. Son odeur finit par arriver jusqu'à Pepper, qui fronça les sourcils.

De l'alcool ?

Steve était ivre ? Outre que ce n'était absolument pas son genre, elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Pepper recula tandis que Steve, une expression carnassière au visage, s'approchait de plus en plus.

" Pourquoi recules-tu, Pepper ? Je t'effraye ? "

Elle finit par se retrouver contre un mur. Steve aperçu son martini sur la table basse.

" Tu as un peu bue toi aussi, vilaine Pepper ... "

" Steve qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? " Pepper se décala pour contourner Steve, de plus en plus proche.

_Un coup de vent tout le monde me rate, _

_L'homme invisible, oui c'est bien moi. _

" Allons, Pepper, n'ai pas peur... "

Soudain, Pepper sursauta à nouveau. Dans la pénombre, Steve s'était glissé derrière elle et lui avait attrapé la taille. Pepper se dégagea.

_Dear Jekyll vous ne m'échapperez pas, _

_Courrez donc mon cher, une ombre ne s'évite pas. _

_De la lune au clair, abracadabra !_

" Steve, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? "

" De quoi parles-tu ? "

" Tu es différent. Tu es ivre, Steve ! "

" Peut-être bien, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'avoir... "

Sur ses mots, Steve se retrouva devant elle et la plaqua contre le mur.

" Je t'ai eue... "

_J'ai failli tomber par terre, danser le twist avec vous, _

_Oh venez avec moi, venez. _

" Alors, tu es là, contre moi... A ma merci... Que pourrions-nous bien faire ?

" Steve, attends, je ne crois pas que... "

_Mais voyons laissez-vous faire, non ne criez point surtout, _

_Que diriez vous de m'embrasser ?_

" Voyons, Pepper, pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de... Mmh, m'embrasser, par exemple ?

" Steve, tu es saoul, tu ne sais pas ce que tu... Mmfff... "

_Et la lune est claire, non vous n'entendez, _

_Bang bang revolver, mes pas se rapprocher._

Un Steve ivre était très différent d'un Steve sobre. Et très convaincant également. Sous le clair de lune, Pepper céda...

Le lendemain...

_Un coup de vent pour qu'en deux je me casse, _

_Je me demande chaque lendemain,_

_Quel est cet homme qui la nuit me fait boire pour un rien, _

Steve s'était enfuit aussitôt réveillé, mort de honte et avec la gueule de bois. Il avait trop bu hier soir. Il savait pourtant, qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool ! Pourquoi avait-il bu à ce point ?

Et puis, il y avait Pepper...

_Te violer par terre et puis recommencer._

_Une goutte d'éther, on se laisserait tenter._

Mon Dieu, Pepper devait lui en vouloir à mort ! Il ne l'avait pas exactement forcée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix non plus. C'était un presque un viol !

Putain, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! OK, ça faisait quelques temps qu'il attiré par Pepper, mais quand même ! Il savait bien l'effet que l'alcool lui faisait !

_J'ai failli me laisser faire, au diable mes rendez-vous, _

_Ce soir je m'en irai danser. _

_J'ai failli tomber par terre, Monsieur le diable avec vous, _

_Ce soir je m'en irai danser. _

Steve envoya promener l'équipe, le SHIELD, et tout le reste. Il passa sa journée à marcher dans les rues de New York. Le nuit venue, il décida d'aller passer ses nerfs ailleurs. Frustré, il entra dans la première boite de nuit venue. Il voulait se défouler. Et oublier le monstre qu'il était devenu hier soir.

_Bang bang revolver, et le long des pavés, _

_Le temps d'un éclair... _

Sous les éclairs de lumière des néons de la boite, Steve dansa encore et encore, jusqu'à s'écrouler sur une chaise. Peine perdu. La nuit dernière passait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Détrôner le Lucifer, au diable mes rendez-vous, _

_Seul je m'en irai danser._

Personne ne le reconnut - heureusement, vous imaginez l'émeute ? Captain America en boite ? - mais plusieurs femmes - et hommes - l'abordèrent. Steve les repoussa tous et toutes. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de compagnie, pensait-t-il.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine rousse ne s'assoit près de lui en lui tendant un verre...

" Pepper ?! "

_Je ne suis point Lucifer, oui mais bien pire voyez-vous, _

_Dès qu'un verre vous me proposez._

" Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? "

Pepper leva un sourcil moqueur. Chacun son tour, se dit-elle.

" Grâce à JARVIS, évidemment. Whisky, Steve ?

" Tu me proposes de l'alcool ?! Après hier soir ?! " Steve était ahuri.

" Justement, après hier soir, j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être envie de boire encore un peu... " répondit une Pepper malicieuse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Bang bang revolver, et le long des pavés, _

_Le temps d'un éther, votre tête a roulé. _

La proposition sous-entendue était claire. Steve hésita un moment, puis regarda Pepper droit dans les yeux.

Et but le verre cul-sec.

_Bang bang revolver sur un Londres embrumé, _

_Le temps d'un éclair..._

Sous les éclairs des stroboscopes, Pepper et Steve s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Voilà ! Bon, ben j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi ça m'a plutôt amusé d'imaginer Steve comme ça. Le pauvre, ce que je lui fait faire tout de même...

Sinon pour la BO d'Avengers 2 : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH. C'était mon cri du coeur, fallait que ça sorte.

Mais avec des mots : OH. MY. GOD. (Toujours aussi constructif, je sais.)

Bon sérieusement, j'ai trop hâte de le voir, parce que ce film à l'air plus... spectaculaire que le 1 ( qui l'était déjà pas mal, hein ?) Plus profond aussi, rapport à ce que Ultron est un ennemi que l'un d'entre eux (Tony pour ne pas le citer) a fabriqué. C'est une chose de se battre contre un ennemi extérieur, mais contre sa propre création... A mon avis, on va avoir une sacrée remise en question de lui-même de la part de Stark. Et puis j'imagine même pas la réaction de Fury.

Et puis Captain. Son bouclier. Brisé en deux. Non mais sérieusement, j'ai HURLE quand j'ai vu ça. Je sais qu'il ne meurt pas, parce que Captain America 3 est prévu mais WOW. Steve sans son bouclier c'est... c'est comme si le ciel était soudainement rose à poids vert et que tout le monde trouvait ça normal. C'est NO WAY.

Les Maximoff me laisse un peu perplexe, je dois dire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'eux... Bah on verra bien.

Oh et Hulk. C'est moi ou la scène avec Hulk qui appuie sa main contre celle de Natasha est juste trop mignone ? Et l'armure Anti-Hulk qui, je pense, doit être contrôlé par Ultron ! Oh ça laisse présager des dégâts !

BREF je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à avril, je trépigne littéralement d'impatience ! M'enfin, je n'ai pas le choix...

Bon, si vous voulez me parlez de la BO : Review. De la fic (oui oui, j'ai pas oublié mon histoire quand même !) : Review. Et si vous voulez me faire plaisir : Review !

Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, dans tout les cas. Je vous aime !


End file.
